Mafia Boundaries
by Robert Thompson
Summary: In this latest fourth doctor who story, the fourth doctor and Sarah Jane Smith must deal with a dangerous Chicago mafia godfather.


Chapter One

(This is a classic doctor who story adventure featuring the fourth doctor and Sarah Jane Smith.)

It was the year 2998, and it was the 30th century on planet Earth.

In the futuristic city of Chicago, Illinois, a sensational mob trial was going on, and it had gone on for a month.

Mafia godfather Martin Branson was on trial for his mob crime activities, and had 2,000 charges of mafia criminal activity working against him. He was ruthless and dangerous.

The courtroom was packed everyday with spectators, who wanted Branson to pay for his mafia crimes.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith were among the spectators who attended the trial, and they were enjoying it. They were two aisles in front of Branson's table, where Branson was sitting with his lawyers.

They have never seen a trial like this before ever, and thought he was a dangerous individual who should be in jail the rest of his life. They had been on vacation in Chicago the past month, enjoying a mob free city. Tourism was flourishing in the city.

The Doctor and Sarah had been with the trial since day one, finding it interesting. Martin's life had been put on trial, and people were testifying against him. They were still on vacation.

News media and journalists were covering the trial as well, and they were cameras in the courtroom.

It was the month of June, and Martin wasn't having a good day in court.

The Chicago police Department finally got control of the city of Chicago. A month earlier, the city became mob free.

Martin had ruled the city of Chicago for 20 years with his mafia power, before he was charged with mafia crimes.

Martin was now a powerless mob figure now, and on trial for his life.

Trial day ended at six in the evening, and court was over for the day. It would start again tomorrow.

Police officers took Branson out of the courtroom, back to his jail cell.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith left the courtroom, and headed out of the justice building.

The justice building was located in downtown Chicago, and it was the evening time.

The Doctor and Sarah went down the street, heading to a nice restaurant to get some dinner.

They went inside, and sat down at a table.

"Sarah, we have been here for a couple weeks. How are you enjoying the vacation and watching Branson's mob trial?"

"I am enjoying my vacation here in Chicago very much doctor. I wish I was one of those reporters who have been covering the mob trial. Martin Branson is not a nice person."

"Did you notice Sarah that Martin turned around today and looked at us including other people in the aisles? That man deserves to go to prison for his crimes against humanity. I am also enjoying our vacation here in Chicago too."

"I did notice that doctor. Martin is a bad man and should go to prison the rest of his life when the trial is over. I find organized crime interesting."

"Sarah organized crime is fascinating to me too."

"Doctor, I have an idea for fun. After we are done having dinner, let's go to the organized crime museum for awhile. It is opened late tonight and love learning about organized crime."

"Let's do it Sarah."

Sarah then said, "I heard from the Chicago media here in town that there are more mob figures that will be put on trial after Branson's trial is concluded. When Branson was arrested by the Chicago crime task force a couple of weeks back, 300 mob members were arrested too. Branson had a big organization going on for the past 20 years and now his empire has been dismantled. I am so happy Chicago is mob free now."

It was the next day, and Martin Branson's trial continued on.

Half a day passed, and the defense lawyers for Martin wrapped up their part of the trial.

Then the prosecution finished up their part of the trial.

By the end of the day, the case went to the jury as they were ready to deliberate Martin's fate.

Three days passed, and the jury came back with a guilty verdict for Martin and his mob crimes.

The judge was then read to sentence Martin as he said, "Martin Branson, you have been found guilty of your crimes. I sentence you to life in prison. You will be exiled off Earth and will do your time in a penal prison space station in the Felar System."

The trial was over and Martin was escorted out of the courtroom as he was prepared to be exiled off planet Earth.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were thrilled that Martin got life in prison.

Both of them left the courtroom, and then headed back to the TARDIS.


End file.
